On the Battlefield
by Josy1986
Summary: Second attempt for a Korrasami story. When I started this piece, it had nothing to do with the first piece I placed on this website. Now I'm starting to doubt. Anyhow, enjoy Asami finds Korra on the field of battle after the battle is over. I'm sorry for my grammer mistakes, English is my second language. Feedback is always welcome. Also, I did not draw the Art I used.
1. Chapter 1

Korra laid on her back, the pain coming from her side was too much to bare. She looked at her hand, which had been pressed against her side a few seconds ago. It was covered in blood, her blood. She felt how hard it became to take a breath. Her throat seemed to close up while a thought slipped in her mind. 'I'm dying...'

The battle was over, her enemy was defeated but she hadn't been able to get out of the battle unharmed. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from fear. She didn't want to die all alone. She started to panic and tried to get up. Crying in pain she cancelled her thoughts of getting up. Her body was tired and injured and there was nothing she could do but lay there and wait.

'I can't... It can't end l-like this... please...' she whispered to herself as tears started to stream freely over the tanned skin of her face. She was scared and the panic that spread through her chest only became worse as she was gasping for air. She was dying, the Avatar cycle would awaken in another person and she would become a spirit.

She suddenly heard her name being called from the distance, it startled her and for a second she thought that death was whispering her name as a sign that she was close to cross the line between life and the great divine.

She was surprised when she heard her name again, louder this time.

'Korra?! Korra!'

'A-Asami...' Korra's heart skipped a beat that had nothing to do with the blood loss she was suffering at that specific moment. 'A...sami...!' she tried to call out for her friend but her voice was so weak and her throat felt as if a hand was squeezing it. As if the hands of death itself tried to strangle her.

Asami ran towards Korra's limp body, her emerald eyes full of fear. She rushed over as fast as she could, kneeling down next to the young Avatar. Her hands were shaking and tears welled up in her eyes when she saw the wound on Korra's body. 'Korra... oh Korra... please...' Asami pleadingly whispered, gently lifting Korra's upper body from the ground and placing her on her lap.

Korra bit through the pain that the movement caused and felt how her heart was freed from the fear of dying all alone. She smiled weakly up at Asami, who's face started to fade. Soon...

'A...sami... I... I need...' she started, fighting for the energy to speak.

Asami shook her head, tears now freely stream down the milky soft skin of her face. 'Shhhh... s-save your strength...! K-Katara will help you... just... save your energy.' She said and looked around, she saw in the distance a group coming towards them. But would they be in time...?

The young Avatar shook her head. 'This... it's im...portant... I need to... tell you...' she gasped for air when she felt Asami's hand being pressed against her wound and she couldn't help but whimper in pain.

'I'm sorry...!' Asami cried but didn't remove her hand in an attempt to at least slow the bleeding down.

Korra looked up at Asami and brought her hand up at that porcelain face. Asami was surprised from the sudden touch and locked her eyes with the Avatar's. 'Please...' Korra's voice was weak but full of love. An even weaker smile on her face as she slowly closed her eyes. 'I'm... so tired... I...'

'No! No you stay with me! Stay awake! Don't leave us...!' Asami paused, tears dropping down on Korra's bloodied clothes. 'D-don't leave... me...' Asami's free arm held Korra closer to her body as if she could keep her from slipping away if she held her tight enough against her own.

Korra's eyes opened wide when hearing those last three words and foremost the last one. 'Asami...?' she asked weakened and her eyes full of the unspoken question.

'Please, don't leave me... I need you... I...' Asami didn't seem to be able to find the words she really wanted to say but it made Korra smile gently nonetheless.

'I need you to know... I... don't want to leave you... I want to b-be with...' she paused, she was struggling to breathe let alone speak. 'You... I want... to be with... you Asami...' Korra's hand slowly moved down to Asami's chest and rested on her heart. 'I... am in love... with you Asami...' she let out a sigh of relief as if these words had been trapped in her own chest forever. Letting them free felt better than she'd ever imagined.

Asami looked to Korra in shock, as if she had been electrocuted but it was not a shock of disgust. 'You... you love me...?' Asami's voice sounded weak and as if she couldn't believe the words that came out of her own mouth. Her heart was filled with happiness and sorrow. 'I... love you too Korra... I love you! Please, don't leave me. I need you! I...' she decided that words no longer would be enough to describe how she felt and moved her face closer to Korra's. The shock she felt when their lips met in a kiss so soft couldn't be described with an ocean of ink. She felt how Korra answered her kiss and they remained in this position for several more seconds before Asami gently pulled back and broke the tender kiss off. 'Stay with me...?' her voice trembled with emotion.

Korra looked in the emerald eyes, she sighed with happiness and nodded. 'I...' she started but her body fell limp in Asami's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writers note:**

**Hello again! Yes I am aware that this is very SHORT. Trust me, I know.**

**Let me explain why...**

**I never meant this story to continue but I've had quite the reactions to it ((both here and on my DeviantArt page in PM's))**

**so I wanted to give it a shot, a short try to check the response and see what will happen from there.**

**I'm still quite uccopied with my other story, A Dream of the Heart, so if people want me to continue this further, it's going to take a while.**

**Please let me know what you think because feedback is FOOD! **

**I could even try to remake this chapter and make it longer.**

**Thank you all again and thanks for being patient with me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Asami's heart felt like it would burst out of her chest. She looked at the young Avatar in her arms and her eyes grew wide with horror. "Oh no... no no no no no no no!" she shook Korra by the shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up! Korra! WAKE UP!" she reached a new peak in hysteria as she tried desperately to wake up her unconscious friend. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. She didn't care, she wanted Korra to open her eyes.

She wanted to see that cheeky grin on her face, tell her how everything was going to be alright. Tell her how she's the Avatar and how she would take care of things her own way. Mostly it would be involving bending at people who annoyed the crap out of her.

She remembered how she massage the sprained ankle she once had, her gentle touch and soft hand on the painful skin. Using her water bending healing to take away the pain that her ankle caused her.

She wanted those eyes to open, see the ocean colour sparkle as the two of them would drive around Republic city. Korra loved to race on the streets, just going nowhere and feel the wind in her chestnut hair.

She wanted to share a night in the same bedroom again like they had done several years ago. Just falling asleep in each others arms. Back then Korra needed her close by, almost all the time. She had been the reason that her nightmares stayed away when she would fall asleep in the arms of the young heiress.

She placed her forehead against the Korra's, sobbing uncontrollably. Her arms tight around the Avatars body. Tears fell on Korra's tunic, soaking the fabric.

She held Korra's head against her chest, one hand placed on her neck. Her eyes grew wider and she gasped, hope sipped back into her terrified heart. Her slender fingers touched the soft skin, she felt it, right under the surface. Weak and hardly noticeable... but it was still there.

A heartbeat...


	3. Chapter 3

**Writers note:**

**I'm terribly sorry for the horrible mixup, I accidently posted a chapter of A Dream of the Heart here last night!**

**(sorry, it was late and I was tired TT_TT )**

**Here's the right chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Asami looked around, she saw Tonraq, Desna and Eska getting closer. All three using their bending to get to the two young women even faster.

"Help is on the way Korra... y-you're going to b-be alright..." she smiled weakly, still holding the Avatar tightly against herself. A hand placed on Korra's wound. Asami gritted her teeth and tried to put as much pressure on the wound as she could.

The three water benders finally reached them and Tonraq immediately sat opposite of Asami. His eyes began to water up when he saw his daughter limp in her friends arms. "Is... s-she...?" he started but Asami shook her head.

"No, not... yet..." she gulped and moved Korra slightly so Tonraq could see the wound.

He nodded. "We need to get her stable... at least try and stop the bleeding and see what to do next. Katara is at our compound so she should be able to fix her up. At least a lot faster then we would be able to..." he sighed and started to use his healing ability, he cursed out loud. "If only I paid a little bit more attention back in the days... I should've been able to heal her myself!"

"You couldn't have foreseen this uncle." Eska said, helping her uncle and used her healing abilities as well. "We must focus on the bleeding... the vein that loses the most blood and close it. Once that's settled... we have to start moving, before she freezes to death."

"What about the wound sister?" Desna asked.

"The wound itself can wait. We will wrap something around her waist to keep dirt from settling in there." She simply answered, she had closed her eyes. She was trying to locate the place where the bleeding came from. Both hands on Korra's wound after she gently asked her uncle to move aside.

Tonraq did what Eska asked him to do and moved himself next to Asami instead. Holding his daughters head in his lap. He kept an eye on her heartbeat with two fingers on her neck. "She's lost so much blood..." he looked down, the area where they were was dark red instead of snowy white. "Her pulse is weak... Eska?"

Eska shushed him, concentrating on finding what she was looking for. Her hands had made a rotating movement just above Korra's wound but she suddenly stopped. The water started to glow brighter then before and everybody, except for Korra obviously, had to narrow their eyes due to the brightness. Several seconds pass and slowly the bright blue light becomes less and less until its manageable for the pair of eyes.

Eska opened her eyes again and looked at her uncle. "It's done, I found the biggest bleeder and closed it..."

"I thought you weren't a healer..." Asami suddenly said, her voice a lot more stable then before.

"I wasn't at first... but after my brother was about to... expire..." she looked over to Desna who let out a soft sigh, not fond of the memory. "In the Spirit world, thanks to our father, I decided that being able to heal is... helpful."

Asami smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you..."

Tonraq ripped off a big piece of his traditional warrior tunic and started to wrap it around Korra's waist. "That should hold for a while... at least till we get to the compound." He gently took Korra from Asami who hesitantly let go of her.

They all got to their feet and looked around. The young engineer let out a soft whimper when she got back on her feet. She felt a sharp pain coming from her right leg and saw a big gap in her pants.

"You're wounded." Desna stated and saw a rather big and deep cut in Asami's flesh where the leg was exposed. Blood was oozing from the wound, soaking the cloth around it.

"Y-yeah... I... didn't even... notice until now..."

Eska wanted to start on Asami's leg when she was stopped by the young woman herself.

"N-no, its not life threatening." She let out a deep sigh. "It hurts... but, I'll manage." She looked at Korra and it seemed like her heart skipped a few beats. "Korra's our main priority now... if she dies... I..." she couldn't even finish her sentence. She didn't want to think of a 'what if' scenario. The very thought of loosing Korra was enough for her throat to close up from emotion.

Eska nodded but ripped off a piece of her robe and tied it around the heiress's leg. "This will do then for now..."

Asami nodded and smiled kindly. "Thank you..."

The group went on their way. Tonraq leading the group. Asami was limping and Eska decided to help her out. Without hesitation she just grabbed Asami's arm and placed it around her neck. She looked at Asami from the corner of her eye. "You owe me a new robe... I must see to it that I get one." She said and Asami could swear she had seen the corner of Eska's mouth curl up the slightest bit.

"Of course." She smiled at the Water bender, glad she could walk, although with the help of someone else.


	4. My Apology

**Greetings and salutations to my readers,**

**I wanted to apologize for the mix up when it came to this story.**

**I accidently put a chapter of A Dream of the Heart instead of the third chapter of on the Battlefield.**

**I only found out this morning thanks to one of my readers who send me a PM to tell me what was up.**

**It was late yesterday and I accidently copied the wrong story here. By now I updated the chapter and the right one is online to be read.**

**I hope the readers can look past my mistake and hopefully I can avoid it in the future.**

**Also I wanted to say that I passed the 10k goal that I had set to create a story especially for my readers, to thank them for their support.**

**Hopefully I will be able to put it online soon.**


End file.
